


Cowboy

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Love Hotels, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Prostitution, Sousuke's huge dong, established relationships - Freeform, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes Sousuke to a place called "Cowboy", a local Omega Hotel.</p><p>(this is, essentially, a compilation of one shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sousuke / Ai

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series. Maybe. 
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned.

It was a cold, snowy Saturday evening, Sousuke just having gotten off of work when he got the call from his long-time friend, Rin. The redheaded alpha had askes him about getting together and doing something that night, and Sousuke had agreed while under the assumption that this get-together would involve a lot of alcohol.

It hadn't taken the taller alpha a long time to drive to Rin's house, watching the man step inside and fasten his seatbelt. He pulled back onto the street to head into the direction of their favorite bar.

"Hey, hey! I didn't tell you where we were going yet!" Rin barked out, eyebrows knitted together. "Head down 31st, before you miss the turn." He directed.

Sousuke looked puzzled, but turned as instructed. "We going to a new bar or something? What happened to the usual place?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Rin shook his head, the ridiculously tiny ponytail bouncing at the back of his head. "Nope, it's something else. It's like, Alpha Paradise. I swear, you're gonna love it." He laughed.

The rest of the drive was full of Rin directing Sousuke up and down streets while the teal eyed alpha continued to question him. It took much longer than Sousuke had expected, and the two of them wound up at a flashy looking building, a sign reading "Cowboy" over the entrance.

Sousuke parked and stepped out of the vehicle, narrowing his eyes and glancing at Rin. "What is this?" He asked, shoving his keys into the pockets of his workpants. "It looks like a love hotel." Suddenly he was washed over by a feeling of panic. There was no way that Rin would...?

"Well, I suppose it is." Rin shrugs. "It's an omega hotel." He said, snickering when the taller alpha tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You pay a fee and pick an omega in any of the open rooms, and you can fuck them all night." He explained.

Oh.  
OH.

Sousuke kind of liked the sound of that. He nodded and followed Rin to the front door, stepping inside and immediately taking in the scent of fertile omega like a punch in the face. It was fantastic, his dick already twitching in his boxers.

"Okay, so, you can choose any of these rooms that are lit up." Rin pointed to a sign beside the check-in counter. "Each of the omegas have rules set up, y'know, for their own safety, so keep that in mind." He added.

"What does the red light mean?" Sousuke asked, pointing to a flashing red dot at the corner of one of the numbered panels.

Rin blinked and looked at the panel Sousuke was pointing to. "Oh, that means the omega in that room is in heat. I try to avoid those, though. Only because they make you sign some papers just in case you get them pregnant." He said and stepped over to the counter.

Sousuke nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets as he followed. He listened to Rin catch up with the man at the counter, a blue haired beta with glasses. Sousuke's eyes drifted back to the sign, eyes fixated on the panel with the red light.

"... Anyway, I'll take Haru again." Rin's voice brought Sousuke out of his deep thought, making the taller alpha turn his attention back to him and the man at the counter. "Sousuke, did you decide?" Rin asked.

Sousuke nodded and pointed to the panel labeled "Ai", the one with the red blinking light. "I'd like to try this one." He said, ignoring the slightly shocked expression on Rin's face.

The beta at the counter nodded and pulled out a small stack of papers, all stabled together. "Please read over everything on these first three pages, and write down your information on the fourth." He explained, handing the alpha a pen.

Rin shook his head, crossing his arms. "Really? You can't just pick any of the others who aren't in heat?" He asked, a deep frown set on his lips. "Don't blame me if you get them pregnant, Sousuke." He added after a moment of being ignored, turning and making his way to the elevator.

Sousuke hummed to himself as he read over everything quickly. It didn't seem so bad, actually. Nothing he could handle that in the event he knocked up the omega. He filled out all the required information on the last page; name, phone, work, and cellphone numbers, address, etc. Once he was finished, Sousuke handed back the papers and paid the listed fee with a smile before being handed the keys to the room.

He rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked slowly past the many rooms oozing out the delicious scent of omega, keeping an eye out for the room number listed on the key.

Sousuke stopped in front a room with a particularly strong smell. His heart began to race as he noted the room number was the same as the one on the key, and slowly pressed it inside the keyhole to unlock the door.

He pushed it open slowly, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, hearing it automatically lock itself outside. The room was gorgeous, walls painted a powder blue and furnished with a loveseat, dresser, television, a pair of chairs, a small end table, and a large bed with thin, sheer canopy curtains parted open on all four sides of the bed. Sousuke was taken aback by the beautiful set up, not expecting something so home-y at a place where you pay to have sex. All the white and powdery blues were relaxing and almost romantic.

In the center of the plush bed lay a small, silver haired omega, panting softly while fingering his slicked up asshole. Sousuke licked his lips and inhaled deeply to help let his heat scent sink in. He took off his shoes and work jacket, setting them neatly to the side before making his way over to the boy on the bed.

"Ahh...?" The boy looked up, drool trailing down the side of his mouth and cheeks flushed. "Mmh, welcome, alpha." He smiled wide and pulled out his fingers to sit up. "I'm Ai," he said softly. "I'm hoping they told you that I'm in heat."

"Sousuke." He nodded and sat down on the bed, keeping a comfortable distance between them. "Yeah, I signed the papers and all that." He chuckled. "You're... Really cute." The alpha said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Ai blushed and pushed some hair behind his ear, looking off to the side with a smile. "Thank you...! You're not too bad yourself." The omega said with a giggle. "Ah, so... I don't exactly have many rules, but all I ask is that you stop when I say so."

"Got it." Sousuke nodded and tossed his shirt off to the side before standing to remove his pants.

Sitting back onto the bed, Sousuke decided to get a good look at the omega he would be keeping company tonight. The boy, Ai, was stunning and easy on the eyes. His hair looked soft and shiny, eyes wide and blue like a tropical oasis. His skin reminded Sousuke of a porcelain doll, and Ai's hips were so deliciously wide and his ass round and large.

Sousuke licked his lips as he eyed up Ai's flat stomach to his chest, which were rounded and plump. It was easy to tell that the omega's small breasts were full of milk, and Sousuke watched to latch onto his puffy, swollen nipples and drink it up.

The idea made his cock stand upright, his teeth digging hard into his lip as he tried to desperately to keep his alpha urges under control.

"You can do whatever you want with me, if you like." Ai said, shifting uncomfortably under the hard alpha stare. "I'm all wet and stretched, so you can just put it in." He added as he laid back, long, beautiful legs spreading wide apart.

God, he was so beautiful.

Sousuke practically pounced onto the omega, his lips wrapping around one of Ai's nipples and sucking it almost lovingly. His skin was soft everywhere he touched, his hands squeezing at Ai's legs and waist and hips.

"M-Mmh, Sousuke, please put it in." Ai gasped, arching up into the alpha's mouth. "Please... I spent all day playing with myself, and I need a big cock to fuck me and fill me up." His voice was so sugary sweet and desperate, making Sousuke shiver.

The alpha moved himself in a more comfortable position above Ai, moving the omega's legs to his on top of his shoulders before pushing inside. Sousuke's cock, fat and hard, slid inside Ai's loosened hole with little resistance. He felt the rim squeeze at his long length as it sank inside of him, both men moaning loudly as their hips finally met.

Ai's head tilted back, a hand moving up to tangle his fingers into Sousuke's black hair. "Oh my god..." He whispered to himself, his asshole quivering around the impossibility huge cock inside him.

Sousuke chuckled, moving away from Ai's chest for a moment to look him in the eyes. "Tell me when." He said, a gentle smiles on his lips. The alpha then dipped back down and licked over the hard nub of Ai's nipple, tweaking the other between his fingers. Finally, some pearly white liquid began to bead out of Ai's nipple, and Sousuke nearly moaned as the sweet taste hit his tongue.

Ai's body was shaking, never before feeling a cock as huge as Sousuke's. He lapped at his plump, pink lips as he watched the alpha lick and suck on his lactating breast, the feeling sending even more shivers down his spine. "Please, move, fuck me really hard!" He whimpered, back arching as both nipples were tugged on before being released entirely.

The two locked eyes again as Sousuke drew his hips back and thrust back inside hard and fast, making Ai's body shift along with the motions of the alpha's thrusts. His flat stomach was now bulging a bit from the cock inside him, and Sousuke broke eye contact to watch it move along with his hips.

Ai was moaning, voice high and feminine. He kept his eyes on Sousuke as the alpha fucked his slick asshole, only looking away when the head of his cock collided with his prostate. The omega tossed his head back with a choked moan, tightening his hole around the man above him and moving his hips to try and feel it once again.

Sousuke's thrusts only became faster and harder after that. With each thrust he made sure to hit that sensitive gland, grinning to himself when he heard the omega's beautiful moans rip from his throat.

The alpha watched at Ai's tiny cock and balls bounced in time with his thrusting hips, bringing a hand down to gently rub the head. Glancing up, he let out a moan when he saw Ai pinching and pulling at his nipples, the creamy milk spilling over his swollen breasts and down to his bulging stomach. Sousuke couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and lick it up, gasping each time his heavy balls slapped Ai's perfect ass when he thrust inside.

"Ah, I'm...!" Ai whined, and spilled his warm cum over Sousuke's hand. The omega whimpered as his sensitive body was pounded into, prostate being rammed against almost cruelly with each of the alpha's thrusts. "O-Oh god! Sousuke, please...! Fuck!" Ai nearly screamed as he came a second time, jaw slack and tongue lolled out.

"Holy shit." Sousuke blinked, his strong hips never stopping. He panted a bit, watching as Ai's body shook from overstimulation, but continued on. His hips slammed in hard, and suddenly he was aware of the growing knot at the base of his cock.

Ai noticed as well. His eyes lit up and grinned widely, looking like a child who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, please knot me, alpha! I wanna feel all your cum inside me, making my tummy so big!" He whined out, his own hips moving with renewed energy.

They easily fell back into time with their thrusts. Sousuke stuttering off pace only when his huge, thick knot presses inside of the omegas' hole, too big even for as loose as Ai was.

Sousuke collapsed on top of Ai when his knot hooked itself inside, feeling his cum pour out and into the omega. Sousuke moaned loudly as his orgasm rocked his entire body. Ai's moaning, mewling voice only made it better.

"Oh, oh! It's filling me up! Ohh, Daddy!" Ai moaned out happily and excitedly. He shivered as he glanced down and saw how bug his belly had become, full of the alpha's cum and cock. It was hot, thick, and creamy, and Ai could feel it oozing out around the rim of his hole. It made his whole body tingle, and he wanted more of it. "Daddy, fuck me more, fill me up!" He pouted, pinching his nipples and spreading the milk across his chest.

Sousuke panted hard, glancing up at Ai. "Jesus Christ, give me a sec... I'm still...!" The wind was practically knocked out of him when another wave of his orgasm hit him. He was practically gasping, staring deep into the omega's eyes. "Ahh, fuck... It's going down a bit, so..." He mumbled, attempting to move his hips a bit. The squelching noise of his cock pumping through cum and slick made his groan. It was incredible; the feeling of Ai's soft insides and the scent of his heat flooding his senses.

Ai squeaked happily and rocked his hips as best he could, gasping when the alpha's knot would press and pull on the tight rim of his asshole. "Oh, Daddy..." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting his body shift with every shallow thrust that Sousuke was giving him.

After several minutes of slow, shallow thrusting, the alpha's knot had deflated and Sousuke pulled out with a tired gasp. "Ahh... Do you still want to go again?" He asked, kissing over Ai's chest.

"Mmh..." The omega slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "No... I'm tired." He giggled. "That was so good, though. Will you come again sometime? I'm always in this room, so..." Ai said with a shy smile, shivering a bit as cum poured from his hole.

Sousuke nodded slowly before sitting up. Ai looked like a complete mess, all covered in cum, sweat, and his own omega milk. The alpha leaned in for a kiss, smiling when he felt Ai lean into it and open his mouth. They pulled away all too soon, though, Sousuke grabbing his clothes from the floor to redress himself. "It's been awhile since I got out and slept with someone. It was good, amazing actually." He smiled, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

Ai nodded, still laying in the same spot in a puddle of alpha cum. "I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me." He smiled. "Does that mean you'll be going now? Have a safe trip home."

"I will. You should clean yourself up, too." The alpha said, slipping on his shoes and jacket. He lat down all his pockets to make sure everything was there, nodding to himself. "Ai, um... Thanks. Have a great night." He waved, opening the door. And stepping out before he could make out what the omega had said in response.

Back in the lobby stood Rin, chatting with the man behind the counter. "So, Makoto still come here pretty often?" He asked, and Sousuke vaguely remembers hearing that name before.

The beta man nodded. "He comes to visit Haruka every day." He said. "I think they use it as a break period. Haruka mentioned that they just sit around for an hour or so cuddling and watching TV."

Rin pouted. "Ehh, I'm jealous. I wish I had the money to visit every day." He sighed and looked over when Sousuke cleared his throat and sat his key on the counter. "Ah, well, nice talking with you Rei. I'll see you again next time I come by." He waves. "And, good luck with Nagisa!" He grins, giving him a thumbs up before jogging to catch up to Sousuke.

At the car, once both men were seated inside and out of the cold, Rin smirked at Sousuke. "So, how'd it go?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Awesome." Sousuke grinned. "The omega, his name was Ai, and he was so cute." He said with a hum, starting the car and letting it warm up. "He called me daddy when I was knotting him. It was really hot."

Rin's eyes widened a bit and he sat back. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be this into it." He said, blinking slowly. "I've had a few rounds with Ai before, he's not too bad. He can get pretty into it if you know what buttons to push." He added.

"Really?" Sousuke hummed, eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, he's a cutie. I promised I'd come back again sometime, too, so I'll do that once I have the money again." He said as he pulled out into the street and began driving home.

The drive home was full of idle chatter, Rin giving directions, and Sousuke getting angry about needing said directions. Eventually, though, the red haired alpha was dropped off and Sousuke drove his way home.

In bed that night, the alpha couldn't think of anything but Ai. The omega's voice played through his mind and his beautiful face was burned into the backs of his eyelids.

As he fell asleep, he swore that he'd visit the boy again.


	2. Makoto / Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will become a prequel chapter to another short continuation.  
> Takes place during the events of One Year Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short! There will be a second prequel to this one soon, then a follow-up short series involving the aftermath in another fic entirely, so keep an eye out!

Makoto gave a gentle knock on Haruka's door before he hade his way inside, hastily pulling off his jacket and shoes after shutting the door. "Haru?" He looked around and sat the room key aside before walking over to the bed, sitting on it's deep blue sheets.

"Hi, Makoto." Haruka smiled as he walked out of the joint bathroom in just a lacy thong, hair slightly damp from having taken a shower."I'm glad you decided to come today." He hummed as he sat down beside his alpha, hugging his arm.

"Ahh, I got out of work late. At least no one took your room keys before I got here." The brunette said, hugging Haruka. "So, wanna get to it or do you just want to talk today?" He asked while laying back, sighing happily as the soft bed held his aching body lovingly.

Haruka turned on his stomach and placed his head in the palms of both hands, kicking his legs up as he watched Makoto. "Maybe both?" He asked, lifting his ass a bit. "You look exhausted, though."

Makoto's green eyes looked over to Haruka's deep, ocean blue. He smiled and shrugged a bit before reaching over and pushing his hands through the omega's hair. "I've just had a long week. Been working out, too, so I'm super sore." He sighed. "But! I'm not gonna skip out on sex with my boyfriend. I just wanna lay down for a bit."

"I could always ride you." Haruka purred and sat back up. "How long has it been since we've done that?" He asked while he crawled over the alpha's body, straddling his hips.

"It's been too long." Makoto smirked. "I think I like this idea." He reached down to unzip his pants, but moved his hands away once Haruka began to do it for him.

The omega bit his lips once Makoto's boxers and jeans were off just enough for his large cock to become visible. It practically jumped out of his pants and was now stand upright, the head already pearling with precum.

Haruka smirked and locked eyes with his alpha as he leaned down to take the thick member into his mouth, sucking on it nicely and moaning at the taste of Makoto's pre. He made love to the cock in his mouth, rubbing his tongue under the foreskin before lifting his head up long enough to pull back the skin. Haruka's breath was shaky when he finally could see the rest of that beautifully pink head, eagerly taking it back into his mouth.

Makoto was growling and moaning as he watched his lover. The omega's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue teasing him with its gentle touches over his shaft.

Haruka moaned as he bobbed his head quickly, the sticky, sucking noises making his own cock hard and his asshole become wet with slick. He needed it inside, and he needed it now.

With one last suck on the head, Haruka lifted himself back onto the bed. He pushed the black thong aside and easily sat himself on top of his alpha's length, taking it all in with only one thrust.

"Ahh... I want you to knot me, Makoto." Haruka whispered, bringing his hands up to his omegan breasts, swollen just a bit more than usual. "Give me your pups." He moaned softly, tugging on his nipples.

Makoto stared up at the omega from his laying position. "I'll knot you as many times as you want me to, Haru." He smiled. The alpha folded both arms under his head and watched as his beautiful lover lifted himself up and down slowly, being able to perfectly see where his cock is inside the omega's slickened asshole.

Haruka moaned then, his hips dropping a bit harder. He leaned forward to steady himself with one hand while the other pinched his nipple, still, drawing out some of his delicious breast milk.

That was when Makoto forced himself to sit up, latching himself onto Haruka and suckling at that perky, lactating nipple. He groaned as Haruka returned to moving his hips.

The alpha slapped both hands on Haru's ass, squeezing the cheeks as he bit and tugged on the omega's nipples. Makoto kissed Haruka with a soft moan, eyes shutting before he laid back once again. The omega's hips moved faster and faster, forcing Makoto's cock to slam against his prostate and drawing an excited whine from Haruka.

"Makoto... Your cock is really the best..." Haru moaned, hitting his own prostate once again. "I love it...!" He whined, voice going higher.

Makoto nodded and arched his back, groaning softly as he bucked his hips up. "K-Kisumi..." He breathed out, hands squeezing Haruka's thighs.

Suddenly, everything went still.

Haruka stared at Makoto and bit his lip when Makoto's bright green eyes snapped open and stared back up at him.

"Haru-"

"Don't." The omega shook his head and climbed off of Makoto to grab his bathrobe set off to the side of the bed, wrapping it around himself. "Just... I don't want to hear about it. Not now."

Makoto sat up, eyes wide with panic and watering with fear. "Please, Haru, I can-"

"Go!" Haruka pointed to the door, tears now streaming down his face. "Just go, Makoto!" He whimpered, legs shaking and slowly bringing him down to his knees.

The alpha couldn't help but stare and feel the urge to comfort the crying omega, but he knew that if he tried, he'd only be told to leave again. Makoto pulled his pants back up and stood, his heart feeling like lead and his legs even heavier as he walked away to the door.

"I'll see you when you come home, then." Makoto whispered, waving to Haruka's back before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Makoto you asshole....!!! If you have any questions, requests, etc, feel free to leave a comment or send me an ask at ghoulishken.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you guessed it at all but the name cowboy is also in reference to how Ai has lactating yaoi twink boobies hehe.
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to talk, hit me up on tumblr at ghoulishken.tumblr.com!


End file.
